


aquaice

by Krytonian_angel



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytonian_angel/pseuds/Krytonian_angel
Summary: a new enemy has shown up, but what is her connection to Kaldur and Connor?
Relationships: kaldur'ahm/oc
Kudos: 4





	1. new enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new enemy arrives

1 new enemy

The static silhouettes flashed on the screens. A girl with long brown hair stood in the center of the circle.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Of course, she’s just what we need to bring the lost weapon back.”  
“Very well then, proceed.”

“You know your mission Snowfire, carry it out and report back to us understand?”

The girl nodded her pale blue eyes almost emotionless,

“Yes Father, I will not fail the light

**************

The team gathered around the computer. Batman’s image appeared on the screen.

“Team, we got word of Sportsmaster and Cheshire in the area. Your job is to find out what they are up to and put a stop to it.”

*************

A Tall man dressed in a blue muscle shirt stood in the middle of the city, His face was concealed by a grey hockey mask, leaving only his brown eyes peeking out from behind. He pressed a finger to his ear activating his comms.

“This is going to work out perfectly. Make sure our surprise is ready when they arrive.”

A strong female voice was herd on the other end,

“Don’t worry, it will be, she can’t wait to meet him.”

The team then rushed onto the scene all eyes on the man in front of them.

“Sportsmaster, just what are you up to?”

The blond gave a chuckle towards Robin,

“Like I’m going to tell you guys anything.”

A discus was hurled threw the air at the team, as a wave of smoke filled the air obscuring their vision. Superboy stepped back ready to lunge at Sportsmaster.  
Several arrows shot from above stopped him as looked up and saw a woman dressed in a knee length green kimono. Her long, thick black hair cascading down from the mask that concealed her face. 

“Hold it Superboy, we got someone who would like to say hello.”

Before Connor could even react, he felt a strong impact against his body as he was forced away from the others. He found himself face to face with a girl with long brown hair and pail blue eyes. She was wearing a skintight red tank top and dark leggings. 

“Who are you?”

The half Kryptonian snapped, still a little taken back by the force from his assailant,

“You can call me Snowfire, I’m here to take you back”

The girl extended her left hand forward, her palm facing towards Superboy. A blast of ice sprayed at him, but Connor quickly dodged it leaving a wall of ice wear he once was  
“You’re not taking me anywhere.”

A smirk spread across the woman’s face as she raised her right hand,

“I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you.”

Connor prepared for another icy blast but instead a rush of flames came spitting at him. The half Kryptonian had to think fast as he tried once again to dodge the blow. He was quickly side swiped by a wall of ice. His body fell to the ground as he could hear his team coming over to recover him. A smokescreen immediately cut them off, as the smoke cleared both Snowfire and Superboy had disappeared as well as Sportsmaster and Cheshire.  
*********

Snowfire stood in front of a floating monitor, on the screen was a man donning a purple suit of armor, a cape draped over his shoulders. His helmet covered most of his face, only his mouth was visible. His eyes were covered by two round opaque red lenses.  
“I have succeeded in recovering the weapon Father.”

“Well done my daughter, you have done the light proud.”

“I will return him to the lab to be reprogrammed.”

“That won’t be necessary, You’ve proven to be far superior already, you may dispose of him.”

“Yes Father, as you wish.”

She lightly tapped her fist to her forehead as the screen disappeared. Why did that not seem right to her? Yes, she was created from Atlantean blood but surely Kryptonian blood would at least require further testing? She shook her head, now was not the time to start questioning orders. She made her way over to the unconscious Superboy, an inhibitor collar around his neck. She picked him up, flinging one of his arms around her shoulders. It was a little awkward adjusting to the height difference. He was about 5’ 10”, if she had to guess and she was only at 5’7”, but she started heading down the hallway.


	2. recover and discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team finds out some info about Snowfire

Ch 2 recover and discover  
Super boy laid on the floor of the chamber, his body motionless. The inhibitor collar was removed from his neck. 

Snowfire stood outside the chamber, her eyes not leaving the unconscious half Kryptonian. The sound of several pairs of feet wafted from the hallway, must be his friends coming for him.

Moments later Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Miss Martian burst threw the door,

“I was wondering when you would show up.”

“Tell us what you’ve done to Superboy!”

“Only if you can get passed me, boy wonder.”

Kidflash gave a smirk, “I got this Rob.” 

He sped off into a blur, but his path was blocked by a wall of ice smacking him in the face. A wall of fire encircled Miss Martian and robin.

Snowfire looked at the team, wait…there was one missing. Before she could even begin to search for the Atlantean a wave shaped like a giant Eel enveloped her. The brunette hit the floor hard, as the ice and fire slowly disappeared. Robin hurried over the computer, trying to hack the lock. The red lights instantaneously turning green on his decoder. 

Kid Flash pulled open the door, while Aqualad went in and retrieved Superboy.

“She sure talked big for someone who went down so easily.”

“I’m not so sure about that KF.”

“What do you mean? Aqualad wiped the floor with her!”  
Soft groaning could be heard coming from the waking Superboy.

“Are you alright?”

Aqualad’s voice took a moment to register in Connor’s head.

“Yea, in fact I feel…. fine.”

Robin studied his wrist com for a moment.

“Not surprised, this holding cell has solar readings all over it.”

Kidflash chimed in,

“Wait doesn’t solar energy heal Kryptonians?”

Robin gave a slight nod,

“Exactly.”

Miss Martian spoke up,

“Wait, so why bring him here if she was going to execute him?”

The sounds of groaning and mumbling caught the teams attention,

“na…ta..Fata…..”

Kidflash gave a look of confusion to his teammates,

“Anyone know what she’s saying?”

Aqualad spoke up instantly.

“It’s Atlantean.”

The groans soon turned to heavy breathing as sweat droplets started to collect along Snowfire’s brow.  
“Ina…fater…manato.”

“Uh…what exactly is she saying?”

“She’s saying “Forgive me Father.””  
Robin looked to Connor.

“Do you remember anything after the fight?”  
Connor thought for a moment, while he was unconscious, he had heard people talking, but he couldn’t make out who they were.

“No, I heard voices, but I couldn’t tell you who or what they were talking about.”

Meghan stepped closer to Snowfire

“Let me see what I can get.”

Her eyes shifted to bright red for a moment and slowly started to return to their original amber color.  
“She wasn’t going to do it…”

“What do you mean?”

“She brought Superboy here to heal, she was going to let him go.”

“Are you sure about that? She wasn’t trying to set a trap?”

“I saw it myself. She was just putting on a show. She wanted Superboy to be free.”

Connor looked to Meghan and then to the girl still unconscious on the floor.

“Oh Connor, there’s something you should know…”  
“What’s that?”

“She’s like you…She’s a clone.”

Connor went over to the young girl and lifted her into his arms.

“Then she’s coming with us.”

Kid flash interjected,

“Are we sure that’s a good idea. I mean if it hadn’t been for Aqualad she might have killed us.”

“We don’t know that for sure. When I looked into her mind, I didn’t find anything about a set up.”

It was Aqualad’s turn to speak,

“We can take her with us, but until we know more, we will keep an eye on her.”


	3. Ch 3 meeting and gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> information is exchanged

Ch 3 meeting and gathering

Soft blue eyes slowly opened; she was staring at the ceiling of a medical room. She shifted in the bed, feeling a tug on her wrists. She attempted to try to freeze one of the restraints, but she was still low on energy from the fight. A soft sigh escaped her lips as a calm yet stern male voice came to her ear,

“Superboy insisted we bring you here.”

Snowfire looked and saw Aqualad sitting close by.  
“I’m surprised you allowed it.”

“ I will admit, I was hesitant to say the least, but I did have a few questions for you.”

Pale blue eyes met pale green for a brief moment then quickly darted away.  
“How do you know Atlantean?”  
“I’ve known it all my life.”

“Hmm… what did you want with Superboy?”

Snowfire looked to the darker skinned man, his voice has slightly changed. It sounded softer, almost calming.  
“What did you want with Superboy?”

Her gaze dropped from his line of sight again as she heard him repeat the question.  
“It was my mission, retrieve and return Project KR to the lab.”

“I see…”

Kaldur rested his hand under his chin, thinking of the next question to ask, but she continued to speak,

“But the mission changed…”

He could hear a soft change in her voice, there was more to this statement,

“Instead of just bringing him back, he was to be executed…”

There it was, Kaldur remembered when they first met Connor. He had the same confused tone that Snowfire now had. He would have to ask this next question carefully.

“Why did you defy your orders?”

Soft Azure eyes locked with soft green

“He didn’t deserve to die.”

He gave a nod as he got up from the chair. 

“Get some rest.”

Snowfire felt here eyes slowly close as she saw Aqualad’s retreating back.

*******  
A slight sensation of touch brushed by Snowfire’s hand, out of shock she quickly grabbed at it causing her to sit up. She saw a boy with dark hair staring back at her. His eyes were covered by a black mask with white covering his eyes. She slowly released his hand from her grip.  
“Sorry…”  
“My fault, I thought you would like some water.”

Robin held out a glass of water. Snowfire gave a nod, as she tried to take the glass the restraints gave a slight tug. Robin slightly tipped the glass so she could drink. He was able to pull the glass as it quickly became empty.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised since you’re Atlantean.”  
He set the glass down on the side table, and sat down in a chair, typing on his minicomputer,  
“So, tell me how can an Atlantean use a fire base attack like yours?”  
Snowfire gave a sigh. She was getting tired of all these questions,

“Does it matter?”

The boy wonder could hear the slight annoyance in her voice,

“Miss Martian mentioned you were a clone…like Superboy….”

“I am….I was created to track and return project KR to the lab.”

“You keep saying that, but that doesn’t explain anything about you.”  
Snowfire met Robin’s gaze, for a moment she almost felt she could see through the white lenses of his mask.  
“I only know where my Atlantean blood comes from, I only heard one thing about my other side.”

“What was that?”  
“The Ray.”

Robin gave a nod closing his computer. He walked up to the bed, pressing a button not too far away. The bindings around Snowfire’s wrists snapped open as Robin extended his hand to her,  
“Come on, laying around here is probably very boring.”

Hesitantly, she took the outstretched hand as they both left the room.


	4. friend or enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snowfire gets some new information

Ch 4

Aqualad stood at the holo-screen of Batman.  
“Has anything happened since bringing her in?”  
“No, everything seems to be fine, but we are keeping a close eye on her.”

“Good, be sure to check in if anything changes.”

The screen disappeared as Robin and Snowfire stepped into the room. All eyes turned on the two. Wally was the first to break the silence.  
“Hey, Sleeping Beauty, good to see you’re awake.”  
Snowfire glanced around the room, she spotted Superboy on the other side of the room petting a very large white wolf. A soft nudge was felt on her back from Robin. She headed towards the half Kryptonian. The sound of Speedy's whisper caught her attention as she got further from Robin,

“Robin, what were you thinking bringing her in here, we know nothing about this girl.”  
Snowfire restrained the feeling of turning around and screaming back at the red clad archer. It would only further his argument. She was halfway to Connor when she noticed the main door. She needed to get back and report to her father he was probably wondering why she hadn’t returned yet. She focused on her right hand, feeling the heat building in her palm, she pressed it lightly towards her left palm that was already forming a layer of ice. The drastic temperature differences caused a giant flash of steam. Now was her chance with the team distracted, she quickly dashed for the exit. Thanks to her superspeed she knew even if they did see she had left then only Superboy would even come close to catching up with her.

*******

It didn’t take long for her to reach the center of the woods surrounding the base. She stopped to look around and to make sure none of the team had followed her. A voice cut threw the silence like a knife,  
“I finally found you, princess.”  
The brunette looked up and Cheshire standing on a long branch.  
“Cheshire, what are you doing here? I was on my way.”  
“Oh, I wouldn’t bother if I were you. Seems like they’ve given up on you.”

Snowfire’s eyes narrowed,  
“You’re lying! My father wouldn’t abandon me like that!”  
“He would, and he has, get used to the disappointment; dads tend to do that.”  
Snowfire raised her right hand, a wave of flames came towards the masked assassin. She quickly dodged the attack landing on the ground just a few feet away from her former teammate.  
“Temper, temper Snowfire, you clones always seem to be so hotheaded.”  
Cheshire pulled out her signature kunai,  
“Since he’s given up on you there’s really no need to keep you around, and don’t worry I made sure this is going to hurt.”  
Snowfire noticed the reflection of something on the blade, knowing Cheshire, she had put a toxin on her blade. She tried to back away, but a tree stopped her. Just as Cheshire raised her blade to strike, suddenly two weapons interfered knocking the blade away. One was a bird shaped shuriken and the other, an arrow with green fletching. 

“Hold it right there Cheshire!”

Robin and Artemis stepped into view as Snowfire used the distraction to place some distance between her and Cheshire.  
“This has nothing to do with either of you!”  
Cheshire huffed  
“When you attacked our guest you got us involved, you know how it works.” Robin quipped back with a smirk.

A low growl came from behind Cheshire’s mask as she disappeared into a smokescreen. Robin and Artemis made their way over to Snowfire.

“Are you ok?” Artemis gave her a glance over, checking for any injuries.

“How…how did you know where I was?”  
Artemis held out her hand, glancing over at Robin, signaling for him to explain,  
“There was a tracker in the water you drank, it was activated as soon as you left the hideout.”  
Snowfire took Artemis’ hand and stood up.

“I... I should be going now…according to what Cheshire said I’m no longer wanted.”  
Robin and Artemis exchanged looks for a moment then looked back to the brunette.

“You know, you should stick around, you don’t have to always do what others tell you.”

Snowfire looked to the boy wonder, he had a soft smile on his face, even Artemis seemed to be sporting a very subtle smile.  
“There are better people out there, way better than my sister.”  
Snowfire gave a short nod.  
“Seems I don’t have much of a choice.”


	5. what's in a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting everyone officialy

Snowfire sat on the corner of the room. She watched the rest of the team huddled around, probably trying to figure out what to do with her. She heard some soft snoring coming from nearby. She went over and saw Wolf, Connor’s pet. As she crept closer to the sleeping k-9, his ears twitched and he started to raise his head, his eyes meeting Snowfire’s,  
“Um…hi boy...”

She held out her hand palm up expecting for Wolf to bite it. Instead he glanced at her hand and gave it a soft nudge.

“Can I pet you?”  
He nudged her hand again, guess that was a yes? She glided her hand across the fluffy snow like fur. A pleasured wine could be slightly heard as she made her way towards his ears. A strong voice boomed in her ear,

“He seems to like you.”

She whirled around and almost went face first into Connor’s chest,

“oh, yea…I guess he does.”   
Her hand trailed away from Wolf as she glanced up at the taller boy, she was lost for words last time she saw him he was unconscious. She started to step away from him, but was stopped short with Connor’s next words,

“You deserve your own freedom too…”  
Snowfire froze at the words. What was she supposed to say to him after that?   
A woman with long blond hair dressed in a black leotard with a black jacket draped over her shoulders and grey stockings walked into the room.

“All right team it’s time for training.”  
The team gathered around to the center of the room. Artemis looked over to Snowfire,  
“Come on, that includes you.”  
She made her way over, the blond woman stood in the center looking over each member of the team. Her eyes met the newest member,

“Don’t think I’ve met you before.”

“I’m Snowfire.”  
“Black Canary, let’s see what you’ve got.”  
Black Canary removed her jacket and tossed it aside, moving closer to the center with Snowfire. They squared off as Black Canary swung a right hook, Snowfire dodged, countering with a swinging kick, but the blonde jumped over, landing a kick of her own. Snowfire hit the ground as the simulator shut down.  
“Not bad for your first time.”  
The blond woman gave a smirk as she held out her hand to help. Snowfire hesitated for a moment than pushed the offered hand away getting to her feet.  
“My abilities have never let me down before, my fighting skills shouldn’t matter.”  
“There’s more than just abilities, you need to know how to use your skills as well.”  
Black Canary gave a glance to Superboy then back to the brunette.  
“Your brother had to learn the same thing.”  
Snowfire was taken aback by her statement. Brother? Is that how Superboy saw her? Or did Black Canary just assume they were siblings because they were both clones? She returned to the side while Canary called over Aqualad for another demonstration. Snowfire had to admit she was happy Canary had chosen him; it was a chance to get a look at a fellow Atlantean’s fighting style. After the two were done, she called the rest of the team one by one then ended the training for the day and left the room.   
Snowfire looked over at Connor, he and Miss Martian had started talking. She could talk to him another time. A gentle hand was felt on her shoulder. She looked over and saw a familiar looking pair of pale green eyes,  
“Hi Aqualad…”  
A soft smile graced the darker skinned boy’s lips,  
“You can call me Kaldur’ahm or simply Kaldur.”  
She gave a soft nod.  
“Kaldur, I’ll try to remember that.”  
Kid flash abruptly interrupted, laying an arm on Kaldur’s shoulder,  
“I’m Wally, Wally West, welcome to the team beautiful.”  
He flashed a cheesy grin, Snowfire wasn’t sure if she should laugh or not. The red haired speedster turned to the other members,  
“Hey guys, come and say hi to our new friend.”  
The rest of the team stepped forward each introducing themselves. It was Miss Martian’s turn,  
“I’m Miss Martian, but you can call me Meghan.”  
Miss Martian gave a warm smile. Snowfire gave a very faint smile back. Superboy stepped forward,

“Connor.”

Superboy had a name for himself. That made a small part of relieved, her instincts were right.  
“Do you have a name we can call you?”  
Kaldur’s question took her out of her own mind for a moment, she lightly shook her head.  
“I’ve always been called Snowfire.”  
Connor spoke up,  
“What about your father, didn’t he ever call you something different?”  
Snowfire reached down the front of her shirt pulling out what seemed to be a pair of silver military style dog tags.  
“This has been with me since the day I woke up. It says KTY-15, does that count…?”   
From the looks on their faces, probably not.  
Kidflash quickly spoke up,  
“Katy…I like that name. Just as cute as you are.”  
Artemis gave Wally a quick elbow to the shoulder but stopped mid eye roll.  
“Actually, that wasn’t a bad suggestion…surprisingly.”  
Snowfire gave a nod.  
“Katy it is then.”


	6. a way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a heartfelt moment

Katy….  
She had a name. It had taken a moment for it to all sink in, she wasn’t sure if it was even real. She gazed down at the dog tags in her hand, these had been given to her when she woke up. Not long after that she was given her first mission. She had failed, failed the only mission she had been given; so why did she feel…happy? She shoved the tags back down her shirt as she slumped against the couch.  
“It’s nice to have another girl on the team…”  
The voice surprised Katy as she caught sight of Miss Martian, Meghan, standing close by.  
“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“It’s fine…Meghan, right?”  
The red head gave a friendly nod,  
“Yep, want to see your room?”  
The brunette arched an eyebrow,  
“My room?”  
“Well yea, you don’t want to spend all your time here in the living room, do you?”  
Meghan took off for the hallway, Katy following right behind  
******  
The girls walked into a decently sized room, a bed was in one corner next to a nightstand.

“Here you go Katy, I know it’s not much but…”  
Katy glanced around the room, it was more than what she was used to, so she didn’t mind,

Katy looked up at her a confused look on her face.

“Sorry, I forgot you’re not use to telepathy.”  
“Can you do that whenever you want?”  
“If it makes you uncomfortable I won’t.”

The brunette sat down on the bed. She wasn’t sure how to answer the Martian, part of her didn’t mind and felt she could be trusted. The other side wanted to snap at her for doing it at all. Katy flopped onto her back as Meghan left the room.

Katy stared up at the ceiling, still not completely sure about all that had happened. The only connection she had was to her father, and even then, it was only when she was being ordered to do something. She shifted her weight some causing her hand to slightly hit the side table. A very hushed thump from inside the drawer caught her attention. She pulled out the drawer and found a small shell laying inside. She pulled out the shell letting the light bounce off the opalescent colorings  
“I thought it would help make you feel more at home.”

She sat up only to find Aqualad in the doorway.  
“It is from Poseidonis.”  
The young woman’s gaze dropped to the floor. She felt the weight of the bed shift as Kaldur sat next to her,  
“What is wrong? Would you have preferred from a different city?”  
“It’s not that…I’ve never seen Atlantis…”  
“Your father never showed you?”  
Katy shook her head again. Kaldur softly nodded his head,  
“I see, would you like to see it some day?”  
“Of course, I’ve always heard things about it but…”  
“Hearing and seeing are two very different things.”  
Katy gave a nod. She felt Kaldur take her hand in his.

“I can show you Atlantis, your home.”  
Hearing those words sent a tingle up Katy’s spine. She never thought she would ever hear those words; before she could stop herself, she felt her arms wrap around the blond Atlantean’s waist. As she leaned in to hug him, she could feel his arms against her back,

“Thank you Kaldur.”


	7. time in atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaldur shows Katy Atlantis

Katy waited by the zeta tube for Kaldur. She was both nervous and excited to finally be going to Atlantis. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but she trusted her escort. Kaldur stood beside her, she could practically taste the pride coming from within him, only increasing her anticipation. She took in a deep breath as Kaldur spoke,

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there with you the whole time.”  
A light flush of color came to Katy’s cheeks. It was nice to be reminded for once she wasn’t alone. They stepped through the tube as a bright light engulfed the two of them. The tube began to fill with water as the light cleared. This was it; she was finally going to see the place she was supposed to call home. They swam down what seemed to be a hallway lined with various sea plants. Even this small sight had Katy almost frozen in place. She was already feeling more relaxed in the water. Everything felt second nature. They were greeted by two others; one was a male with a slender build. He had relatively long black hair, a portion of it pulled up into a ponytail. The other was a female also with a slender build. She had short red hair and aquamarine eyes. Kaldur swam up and greeted the two in Atlantean.  
“Garth, Tula, it has been a while.”

They both smiled as the black-haired man spoke the light reflecting off his violet eyes,  
“It has.” He looked over Kaldur’s shoulder “Is this who you spoke about?”

Kaldur nodded,

“This is Katy, she is…a new friend.”

The red-haired girl swam over to Katy offering out her hand,  
“Nice to meet you Katy, I’m Tula and this is Garth.”  
Katy took Tula’s offered hand, a slight smile crossing her lips. She didn’t think speaking in Atlantean would come so naturally. The few times she had spoken it was usually in her sleep. She glanced to Kaldur who had a very reassuring look on his face. Guess she wasn’t doing too badly.  
*****  
Katy followed the three through the waters. They soon came to an entrance marked off by two seahorse statues, behind the statues were many covered pavilions and towers. Each one was enrobed in different hues of green and purple. Katy found herself so lost at the sight she almost missed Garth's words,

"This is the Conservatory of Sorcery."

They continued on through one of the pavilions, Katy looked around at the students performing different kinds of magic.  
"This place is amazing!"

Kaldur couldn't help but smile at the sound of excitement in the brunette's voice. They came to a different area where some of the students were practicing combat. A guy with blond hair and blue eyes approached them.  
"Kaldur'ahm, haven't seen you around here in a while."

He caught sight of Katy, her eyes meeting his.  
"I see you brought a new friend."  
"This is Katy, Katy this in one of our classmates, Ronal."  
Katy was so distracted watching a pair fight that she almost missed the introduction. Ronal Followed her gaze and then turned back to her,

"Do you want to spar?"  
Katy looked to her group of friends, a light nod came from Kaldur, as she turned back to the blond.  
"Sure."  
She followed Ronal to an open area as they both took an opening stance. Katy was a little nervous, she had never fought under the water before. Ronal made the first move as he lunged forward, Katy was able to dodge, by pushing off the floor and going above him sending s a kick to the back of the blonde's legs. He recovered by bracing himself against the floor and using the momentum to lunge towards the brunette. Out of instinct, Katy raised her left hand forming an Ice wall. Ronal fell as he collided with the wall falling to the ground.

"What was that?!"  
"Sorry, it just happens sometimes."  
Katy kneeled down to help him back to his feet. He grabbed her hand pulling her close,

"Your Father would be proud."  
His voice was barely above a whisper but he might as well have yelled it to Katy. She stood there like a deer in the headlights. How did he know her father? Ronal found his footing again.

"You did well for your fist time, we should do this again."  
He swam off. Katy was still lost in her own thoughts she barely felt Garth's hand on her shoulder. Her blue eyes met his violet, bringing her back.  
"If you ever want help controlling your ice abilities, I'd be willing to help."  
She gave a light nod and smiled as Kaldur took her hand,  
"There's one last stop we need to make."


	8. encounters of the family type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While meeting the Queen Katy meets someone else

Katy was once again uneasy, but this time it was for a different reason. She realized where Kaldur had taken her. No mistaking it, it was the palace. She could only hope that the darker skinned blond didn't feel how badly her hand was shaking. A slender woman with long red hair and green eyes appeared before them.

"Kaldur'ahm, its great to see you again."  
Kaldur gave a soft bow,  
"It is good to be back Queen Mera."  
Katy had to make sure she was still standing, the queen of Atlantis was standing in front of her! This was certainly more than what she expected. The queen glanced over at Katy who was still lost in her own thoughts,  
"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you before."  
Katy lightly shook her head bringing her back to reality,  
"My name is Katy, it's a pleasure to meet you Queen Mera."

she gave a slightly deeper bow then Kaldur. Mera gave a soft smile.  
"I hope you're enjoying your first time in Atlantis."  
"I am, Kaldur has done a wonderful job showing me around."  
"I'm happy to hear that, I only wish my husband was here to meet you as well."

Katy relaxed a hair, part of her was relieved she wouldn't have to meet the king just yet. That might be a little too much.  
A tall man with black hair that was short and slicked back approached the group. He was very tall with a muscular build as opposed to the queen's hourglass figure.  
"Welcome back Kaldur."  
Aqualad gave a friendly smile to the man speaking along with a respectful bow.  
"Prince Orm, I'm glad to see you, are you doing well?"  
A chill ran down Katy's spine, that voice, why did it seem familiar? She tried to shake it off, her head was clearly just overwhelmed by everything. Just when the thought was starting to trail off her eyes locked with Prince Orm's. Those eyes were identical to her own, she couldn't deny it. She now understood.  
"I'm Katy it's nice to meet you... Prince Orm."  
"The pleasurer is all mine...Katy."  
Another chill ran down her spine as she heard him speak her name. There was only one man that made her feel this way...her father. Orm moved closer to Katy,  
"Why don't the two of you catch up while I give our new friend a tour of the palace?"  
Queen Mera looked to Kaldur, who looked to Katy then back to his queen.

"Alright."  
Katy wanted to reach out and grab Kaldur's hand to stop him, but was cut off quickly by Orm's.

"Shall we then?"  
Katy gave a soft nod as she was lead away from the queen and her escort. Orm lead her down one of the long hallways. He ducked behind one of the pillars pulling Katy close to him,  
"I know who you are."  
His voice was low and harsh, nothing like the gentle tone he was using moments ago. He continued to speak in his viper's voice into Katy's ear.  
"If you think you can walk in and act like you are one them you are mistaken. Remember you were made from my DNA."  
"I knew it was you Father, why does it matter if I'm here or not, you abandoned me."  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"  
A smirk crept over Orm's lips as he continued to speak.  
"But you are right about one thing KTY-15. It doesn't matter if you're here or not you won't remember this anyway."  
Katy tried to maintain what was left of her composure.  
"What are you talking about Father?"  
"I can't have you tell your new family about me."  
Orm moved closer to her, pressing her up against the wall, as he leaned in close to her ear,

"Critias."  
Katy's eyes went wide as she felt her whole body freeze. She couldn't feel anything around her as her eyes started to glaze over, becoming emotionless.  
*******  
Katy slowly opened her eyes, It took a moment for the haziness to clear. She was no longer in Atlantis, she was in her room, in Mount Justice. She sat up with a groan, her head was pounding, but a soft voice cut threw the echoing pain.  
"Good to see you are finally awake."  
She looked up to see Kaldur sitting by the of the bed.  
"Wh-what happened?"  
"According to Prince Orm, you suddenly collapsed on the palace floor."  
The last thing she remembered was Prince Orm offering to give her a tour of the palace, something must have happened afterwards, but the more she tried to remember the more her head would hurt. She looked over at Kaldur who had a very concerned look on his face.  
"Guess I got a little overwhelmed."  
Kaldur didn't seem fully convinced, but gave a soft nod anyway. It was probably best not to push at the moment.


	9. Bialya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has forgotten how they got here and why they're here. But how does six months of memories just disappear?

Ch 9  
Robin looked around, where was he? There was nothing but sand and rocks as far as the eye could see, so it had to be some kind of desert. The sound of a deep rumble caught his attention, he glanced over a nearby rock covering, and a group of soldiers were driving by in an ATV.   
"Those are Bialyan soldiers...?"  
He thought for a moment then took a look at his GPS.  
"What are Bialyan soldiers doing in.....Bialya?!"

How did he get to Bialya? The date also didn't seem to add up. It said September but last the boy could remember it was still March. This was not good. His first thought was to radio Batman, but a sudden flash of memory came to him to maintain radio silence. He was on his own.  
******

A light groan came from Snowfire. Her head felt dizzy, she tried to see where she was. She seemed to be in a tent with soldiers all around.  
"I see you're finally awake KTY-15."  
She looked up at the voice, it was a pale bald man. His brain was visible through a clear dome. He was dressed in a grey trench coat with a hood and a black shirt underneath with grey pants.  
"Who are you?"  
"You can call me Psimon. I'm here to give you your mission."  
Snowfire got to her feet, standing at attention in front of Psimon.  
"Track down and defeat the weapon, but make sure to leave him alive. We have plans for him."  
Snowfire nodded as she ran off into the desert.  
*******  
M'gann's eyes slowly opened. She was laying on a field of sand. She tried to shake off the pain in her head. where was she? She lightly tapped the side of her head.

"Hello Meghan!"  
She was on Earth. What was she doing on Earth? Wait...she slowly was starting to remember. She was in a team, maybe she could try to find them? She floated up into the sky and started searching for anyone.

If they were out there, they must have been just out of her range. She continued her search, surely, they had to be out there somewhere.  
*****  
Robin ducked down behind a sand dune, he glanced at his computer, for some reason it was saying he had placed a GPS marker near this location. He looked up from his hiding spot and saw a large black box.

"Huh...so that’s why."  
He moved closer to the location when he was suddenly ambushed by hidden Bialyan soldiers. He managed to hold his own, but soon found himself outnumbered. As they were moving in on him a blur rushed through, disarming them followed by a rain of arrows taking them all out. He recognized the blur as his good friend Wally West a.k.a

"K. F, man is it good to see a familiar face!"  
A blond girl dressed in green holding a bow was not far from him,

"Does anyone know what exactly is going on here?"  
The two boys just looked at each other and exchanged confused looks.

The blond looked around,

"Ok, did anyone hear a girl in their head?"

"Girls are always in my head, though they're not usually talking."

Artemis rolled her eyes at Wally's comment. A girl with green skin and red hair landed next to them. She looked around with excitement in her voice.

"Robin, Wally, Artemis, I'm so glad I found all of you!"

Wally arched an eyebrow,

"Whoa, J'onn love the new look, but I'm not sure if the bod screams "Man Hunter"."  
"You know my uncle J'onn?!"  
She tapped her head with the palm of her hand,

"Hello Meghan, of course they do, we're friends."

A girl with long brown hair came onto the scene. She was dressed in a tight red tank top and dark leggings. Around her neck was a seashell necklace. Artemis looked over at her and then back to the group.  
"Uh...Who is she?"  
"Don't know but must be my lucky day."  
Artemis ignored Wally's comment as Meghan chimed in,

"She's another friend!"  
"Don't get too cozy Martian, you surface dwellers will never be my friend."  
Artemis readied her bow, getting ready for an attack,

"Then why are you here?"  
"I'm looking for the weapon, I don't have time to waste on any of you."

A massive explosion ended the conversation, followed by a large puff of black smoke in the distance.

"You better hope we don't meet again."  
The girl dashed off towards the explosion.

Robin turned to Miss Martian.

"Are you sure she's a friend? Seems more like she'd rather kill us then talk."

"She's probably just confused like all of you, but I can help restore all of your memories."  
After much hesitation, they all agreed to let her restore the lost memories.

They all now remembered. They were on a mission from Batman but Psimon had wiped all their memories, including Superboy, Snowfire, and Aqualad.  
"Oh man, it must be really hard for a guy with gills."  
"I'm surprised Snowfire is still conscious."  
That’s when it all hit them, Snowfire was originally meant to take down Superboy!

"We need to locate them."  
Robin opened his computer up and started searching the area. Now that he knew who to look for, he could track Aqualad no problem. Superboy and Snowfire were a different story.  
Six months ago, Superboy didn't even exist and they had no idea when Snowfire had woken up. He got Aqualad's signal, but he wasn't moving at all.  
The team was able to find the unconscious Atlantian, but he was severely dehydrated. Meghan made the choice to go after Superboy while the others stayed and watched over Aqualad.  
*******

The tanks surrounded Superboy, they were under orders to restrain the clone. However, it was easier said than done. They shot off their strongest cables attempting to pull him down, but with one flex all the tanks were flipped as Superboy let out a feral yell. The smoke from the overturned tanks filled the air. As Superboy was getting ready to run off again a voice stopped him.

"Hold it right their Project Kr."  
A growl came from the clone as he turned and saw the female in question. 

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."  
Without a single word Superboy lunged at KTY-15 and tackled her into the ground.

"Hard way it is then!"  
KTY-15 tried to push the larger boy off of her but felt his muscle mass alone was causing some problems for her to move. She pressed her hands against the sand, shards of glass and ice cascaded into Superboy's face causing him to jump back. A growl could be heard once again coming from the half Kryptonian, she was going to pay for that one. He didn't like this new challenger and he surely wasn't going down without a fight. He was going to come out dominant no matter what. He lunged at her once again attempting to punch her across the face, but she quickly rolled out of the way. She pushed herself into the air, slamming her entire body weight into the darker haired clone's back. Connor let out another growl. How was this girl actually surviving against him? Connor tried to lung at her again but found himself unable to move his feet, he looked down to see they had been frozen together. She was fast he would give her that.

"Lucky for you, Psimon said to bring you in alive."  
Connor let out a loud yell as the ice shattered around his legs, He was about to go after KTY-15 again when he suddenly fell to the ground unconscious. The half Atlantian looked around,  
"Psimon, how dare you interfere, Project Kr is my mission!"

KTY-15 soon fell to the ground not far from Superboy.


	10. recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to get Superboy and Snowfire back

Ch 10  
Meghan was in camouflage. As she flew around the tent, she saw Superboy restrained to a wall. They had some kind of cable attached to him that connected him to a giant box that seemed to be absorbing Superboy's strength. His pained howls echoed throughout the tent, not that they cared. Connor had now fallen unconscious as Meghan floated cautiously toward him.

__

_That voice! It was Psimon. She desperately tried to figure out his location._

_Them? They were both here? That's when she saw Katy. She was laying on the other side of the tent, an inhibitor collar was around her neck._

_She could feel the other telepath creeping in in her mind. She wasn't going to let him win. She could not let him win. She was hit by a second mental wave._

_Meghan had to shut her eyes from the pain but when she opened her eyes again, she was no longer in the tent, rather she was floating above a city. One of Psimon's illusions. She soon found herself face to face with the psychic in question. Well. So, to speak, it was just a mental hologram. She could feel the telepathic pressure increasing once again. The red head pushed back with as much force as she could muster. She felt her strength quickly fading, but a brush against her hand caught her attention. It was Connor, she knew that black spikey hair anywhere._

_She pulled the half Kryptonian close, pressing his forehead to hers. The memories came flooding back as Superboy just gave a smile,_

_"Kick his butt."  
That's all Meghan needed to hear. Those simple words gave her the push she needed to knock out Psimon, releasing them all from the mental state.   
The two looked around, everyone but them had been knocked out. The box that had been connected to Superboy was now wide open, something had been inside,  
"We should get Katy to the others, maybe Aqualad will know how to help her."  
Connor's words struck a chord in the Martian,_

_"Hello Meghan!"  
Aqualad's memories still needed to be restored.  
A giant mechanized ball came over to the two giving two revving noises. That must have been what was in the box. Connor gave a smile to Meghan,_

_"Can I keep it?"  
*********_

_The team was waiting for Meghan to return. Aqualad was still passed out from exposure to the heat. The sounds of Atlantian could be heard under his breath but no one could translate. Robin knew they couldn't move him until Miss Martian got back. Something had been nipping at the back of his mind. Katy had called them "surface dwellers", it wasn't a flattering name Atlanteans used. During the memory wipe everyone was confused but Katy...That’s when it hit him, her original programing. He started once again flipping through his files on his computer, things just got interesting.  
Miss Martian soon arrived with Superboy carrying an unconscious Katy. Before anything else could be said Aqualad suddenly shot up from where he was laying,_

_"Where am I? Who are all of you?"  
Meghan hurried over to the Atlantian and quickly revived his memories. The only one left was Katy._

_"Can you revive her memories while she's unconscious?"  
"I can't, given how mentally unstable she was we have to wait until she wakes up."  
Connor carefully laid her down, his hand moved closer to remove the inhibitor collar still around her neck, but felt a hand grab his wrist. His light blue eyes soon met a pair of newly awakened pale eyes._

_"You made a great mistake bringing me here project Kr."_

_Connor had to steady himself, he knew she wasn't in the right mind set, and him getting mad would only make it worse. Kaldur's voice broke through,_

_"Let him go Katy."  
Katy looked to the blond Atlantian. Kaldur continued to speak keeping his voice firm,_

_"You are not well, we can help you."  
"I don't need help from you!"  
Her grip tightened around Superboy's wrist. Connor couldn't hold back anymore, he had to do something. He grabbed onto Katy's wrist with his free hand throwing her to the ground. The crash caused Katy to let out a gasp. Aqualad quickly ran over and grabbed her._

_"Stop this now!"  
His tone quickly became demanding, it caused the brunette to tense. Aqualad nodded to Meghan. She stepped forward; her eyes glowing red as she carefully restored Katy's lost memories. The Atlantian clone's eyes closed and slowly reopened as she glanced around,_

_"What happened?"  
"Do you remember now?"  
Katy stared at the Martian and slowly nodded her head. Kaldur gently released her, as she felt his hand brush against her she found herself once again wanting to grab his hand, just like when she was in Atlantis. After this mission she may have to tell everyone what she was trying to hide. Especially given her actions._


	11. coming clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katy has some explaining to do

Ch 11  
It had been a few days after Bialya. Katy hadn't been able to go near Connor. She could only imagine what the rest of the team thought. She played with the seashell around her neck. She still had her dog tags on as well. Back in Bialya she wasn't Katy...she went right back to being KTY-15. The rest of the team soon entered the main room, she went over to them tucking the seashell back under her shirt. Robin was the first to speak,

"You said you had something to tell us?"  
Katy gave a light nod,

"There's something I've been hiding from all of you."  
Katy took in a deep breath, this was it, now or never.

"As you all know my father is Atlantian, the thing is I never told you who my father is..."  
There was silence, but it was so deafening, Katy continued, her gaze dropping to the ground.  
"My father is Ocean Master."  
She looked up at the others, no one’s facial expressions seemed to change. Katy wasn't sure what to do now.

"I knew."  
Katy looked to Robin with a confused look on her face,

"I managed to find your original files from the lab."  
Katy gave a soft nod,

"Do you know what my original name stood for?"  
Katy didn't bother waiting for the boy wonder's reply as she looked to Connor,

"My original name stood for; Kryptonian Terminating Youth."  
Connor averted her gaze without a word. It was understandable right now. She had attacked him, several times now. She slowly started moving towards the door to leave but what was cut off by Kaldur,  
"Why are you choosing now to tell us this?"  
"After what happened in Biala I felt you guys deserved some explanation for the way I was acting."  
She looked to the half Kryptonian, who was still not looking at her,  
"Especially you...Connor. I understand if you all want me to leave."  
Her gaze fell to the floor once again as she waited for the team's response,

"Leaving will not be necessary."  
Katy was surprised by Kaldur's words as he continued,

"It was very brave of you to tell us this, and lucky for you we are not so shallow that we would turn our backs on you."

It was Connor who spoke up next,

"Since we're talking about bad blood, half of my DNA came from Lex Luthor."  
Katy was never told that, it made part of her feel better, she felt relieved finally getting everything out in the open, but were the others really as ok with everything as they said? She decided not to worry about it for now only time would answer that question.  
******  
Kaldur was in the training room. He was working on his combat skills and trying to clear his head some. Katy's confession had taken them all off guard, that's when it hit him, Katy's sudden collapse in Atlantis, he hadn't given it a second thought until now. After she woke up, she didn't seem to remember anything, something must have happened. The sound of footsteps caught his attention, he turned to see Katy standing close by,

"Hi Kaldur, sorry if I distracted you."

"You did not."  
He gave her a soft smile as he sheathed his water sabers and moved closer to the clone. She was avoiding eye contact, a nervous habit she seemed to have formed,

"Is there something you wish to ask me?"  
Katy gave a nod,  
"I was wondering if you..."  
She took in a deep breath,

"Would you be willing to train me? I want to learn, not only how to fight like a true Atlantian but also...."  
Kaldur saw her glance down as the hilts of his aqua sabers, He gave a soft smile, followed by a small bow,

"I would be honored."


	12. returning to Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katy and Kaldur return to Atlantis but all is not well

Ch 12

It had been a few weeks, Kaldur and Katy had been working together both on and off missions. Katy was lying in bed; she felt a hand softly rubbing her back. She opened her eyes to see Kaldur standing in front of her.  
"Sorry to wake you, but I wanted to ask you something."  
She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as he continued,  
"I will be returning home for a little while and I was wondering if you would like to join me?"  
Katy gave a smile; how could she say no? She wasn't about to pass up another opportunity to see Atlantis again.  
*******

Katy waited by the zeta tube for Kaldur, she was feeling less nervous this time. She saw Kaldur come over followed by Connor and Meghan.  
"I hope you don't mind Connor and me Joining you two?"  
"Of course not."  
Katy smiled as the two. She was Kind of happy Connor was coming she liked the idea of showing her "big brother" her home.  
*******

As they exited out of the Zeta tube Katy noticed they were in a different area. This area was covered in dome like buildings with a couple taller ones sticking out sporadically. In the center was a giant dome, this one was a darker color as apodoses to the brighter smaller ones.  
"Welcome to my home city-state, Shayeris."  
Katy looked to Connor and Meghan, why had Kaldur taken them here? Neither one of them seemed to have an answer. A comment from Connor did catch her attention.  
"Why do you seem smaller than usual?"  
Meghan gave herself a look over and had to agree.

"It must be from the water pressure."  
Kaldur spoke up,

"I can get you both some swimwear and rebreathers if that would help."  
Connor took Kaldur up on the offer. Meghan ended up being able to shape-shift gills similar to Kaldur's.  
They continued their way through the city-state. Shayeris seemed a lot closer together than Poseidonis, but Katy still didn't want to risk getting lost.  
The group soon came to two people, a man and a woman. The man was fairly tall with dark brown skin, brown eyes, and a shaved head. The woman was also tall, with a golden skin tone and wavy, golden hair. Katy noticed the gills on her neck that matched Kaldur's. The woman wrapped her arms around Kaldur pulling him into a loving hug,

"Welcome back Kaldur."  
"It is good to be back."  
He returned the hug, then turned to his friends,  
"I would like you all to meet my parents Sha'lain'a and Calvin Duram."  
"It's nice to meet both of you."  
Colvin spoke up, a smile on his face.  
"We're happy to see our son has made such great friends."  
Sha'lain'a spoke up next,

"You all speak Atlantian so well."  
"I can psychically translate any language."  
Connor spoke up after Meghan.  
"Kryptonios." (I'm Kryptonian)  
"My father was Atlantian."  
Katy glanced over as Kaldur's mom, she could see where he got his eyes, her eyes were just as beautiful and calming as his.  
******  
After meeting with Kaldur's parents the four headed to Poseidonis.  
They arrived at the palace; Queen Mera met them in the throne room.  
"Welcome back Kaldur'am. I see you have brought your friends as well." She gave a warm smile to Katy. "I'm happy to see our return as well Katy."  
Katy returned the smile. Prince Orm soon showed up, just seeing him again made Katy uneasy. She tried to keep her distance as best as she could. She was still unsure what happened last time. Her uneasiness must have been slightly noticeable as she felt Kaldur take her hand into his. She also noticed Connor was trying to place himself between her and Prince Orm.  
"I'm sorry my brother isn't here; seems he is once again out playing Aquaman."  
"It's fine Prince Orm, I'm sure I'll get a chance to meet the king one day."  
Katy could see the strained fake smile on Orm's face before he turned to Queen Mera,  
"My Queen you should be resting, we wouldn't want you to over strain yourself."  
"I am fine Orm, and so is the baby."  
She placed a light hand on her stomach, A smile came to Kaldur's face,

"You are with Child?"  
"I am."

"That is great news!"  
Orm interrupted the rush of good news,

"Unfortunately, there has been some unrest traveling through Atlantis, especially in the Conservatory of Sorcery."  
"My friends and I can stop by and check on things."  
Queen Mera smiled,

"That would be wonderful Kaldur'ahm, I'm sure you friends would love to see you again as well."  
******  
The group made their way to the conservatory. They met up with some of Kaldur's old classmates. Katy recognized Ronal from before. They were soon introduced to Lori Lemaris. She was a mermaid with long brown hair, held loosely back by braids and a headband, and amber eyes.  
"Oh wow, I've always loved mermaids and now I finally get to meet one!"  
Meghan quickly changed her legs into a tail like Lori's. The mermaid gave a very soft smile.  
"I'm very flattered."  
The others could tell Lori was just trying to be polite, but no one was going to tell Miss Martian.  
Katy looked around at the other students, they all seemed so.... different. First there was Lori, the mermaid, and then there was la'gaan. He had green skin and amphibious adaptations, like webbed feet and hands, similar to Kaldur's. La'gaan made his way over to Meghan,

"So you three are from the surface world, what's it like?"  
Katy could see the uncertainty on the Martian’s face and spoke up,  
"Why don't you come and find out for yourself some time?"  
Connor then chimed in,  
"Uh...yea you could even meet the rest of our team."  
Garth and Tula soon joined the group. Garth went over to Kaldur who seemed to be looking for someone specific,

"Kaldur what is it?"  
"I wanted my friends to meet Topo."  
They swam over to a small area, both Connor and Katy could hear movement from one of the corners and directed the group towards it. Kaldur was the first to speak,

"Topo, is that you?"  
"Don't come any closer!"  
Topo's voice sounded very shaky; he was scared. Tula came forward,  
"Topo, it’s us you know we won't hurt you."  
Topo moved closer showing something etched into his chest. Mirae. Katy could see the confusion on Connor and Meghan's face and whispered the translation. Impure.  
Kaldur turned to Garth,  
"Who would do a thing like that?"  
"There's a group of people out there that call themselves "purists". They believe anyone who looks different than them don't belong in Atlantis."  
"That's stupid, who cares if they're different, they have every right to be here."  
Katy had to agree with Connor. She also had a feeling she knew the type of people Garth was talking about.


	13. attack on the palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is an attack

Ch 13  
Nighttime soon fell. The group started getting ready for bed. Connor wasn’t happy when he found out what they would be sleeping in,

“Why are they called sleeping “pods”?”  
Katy placed a hand on the half Kryptonian’s shoulder,  
“Easy Big Brother, I know it makes you uncomfortable, but it’s different here in Atlantis.”  
Connor gave a nod, but Katy could still see the uneasiness on his face. They each got into the pods as the lids close, Kaldur heard a voice trying to reach out to him,

“Kaldur’ahm! Se echo anakel!” (Kaldur’ahm! I need you!)

“Anasa Mera!” 

“Come to the throne room! I need your help!”

********

They got to the throne room as quick as possible. When they arrived, they saw ocean-master along with several figures hidden by cloaks. They were trying to kidnap the queen.

They managed to take out a few of the purists, but the spells on the palace preventing the use of magic made things difficult. Katy caught sight of Ocean master getting away,

“Hold it Father! You’re not going anywhere!”  
She tried to somehow corner the man as she moved in closer on him. Before anything could happen, Ocean master turned his trident towards his pursuers. They were hit with a high intense wave.  
“Purists, get the queen and head out!”  
Katy tried her best to recover as she tried once again to stop her father. She felt her arm being yanked as she was pulled close to Ocean master.

“You’re persistent I’ll give you that, but this ends now…. Critias.”

Katy felt her body become completely motionless, she tried to fight it but couldn’t. She felt her body collapse to the floor as her eyes closed. Kaldur swam over and took katy into his arms. Ocean Master and the purists had gotten away with the queen. He was soon joined by Meghan and Connor.   
“Is she ok?”  
“I am not sure.”  
“What happened?”  
Connor spoke up,  
“While we were fighting the purists Katy had gone after Ocean Master, next thing I saw she was on the floor.”

Kaldur raised an eyebrow at Connor’s words, she collapsed again? Just like before, something wasn’t right.  
“M’gahn, can you possibly see if you can see what exactly happened between Katy and Ocean master?”  
“I’ll see what I can do.”  
Meghan’s eyes went from amber to red as she attempted to look into Katy’s mind. Her eyes returned to amber as she lightly shook her head as if trying to shake off some pain,

“Whatever happened I can’t seem to see it, it’s like her entire mind has shut down.”  
“This is not good. We should leave for now, it is getting late, we can see if anything else happens in the morning.”  
They all agreed as they swam off, Kaldur carrying Katy.


	14. a new set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocean Master's plan is revealed

ch 14  
Prince Orm woke the team the next morning, news of the queen’s captor had traveled very quickly. Kaldur was the first to speak,  
“Do we have any idea where the queen has been taken?”  
“Yes, my sources have narrowed it down to two locations. I can take a small group of guards to investigate one. Kaldur’ahm, you and your friends can go investigate the other.”  
Katy had a bad feeling about this. It had to be some kind of set up if he was willing to send them out, especially without more troops.  
“where is the location?”  
“It’s located deep in Old Roman’s trench.”  
Kaldur gave a nod as he and the others swam off.

*****

The trenches were near Poseidonis. The dark caverns and valleys made it extremely easy for anyone who didn’t know them to get lost. Luckily, they had Kaldur. Connor kept close to Katy as he spoke,

“So, what happened with you and Ocean Master last night?”  
Katy looked to him a puzzled look on her face,

“I wish I knew, one minuet I was trying to stop him, the next I was with you guys.”  
“Do you remember him saying anything to you?” he asked  
Katy thought for a moment, he had said something, but she couldn’t remember what.  
“I think so, but I couldn’t tell you what it was.”  
Kaldur joined in,

“This is the second time it has happened; you had a similar encounter with Prince Orm.”  
They soon made it to the location but found the pathway to be blocked by a falling rock. Several cloaked figures soon lined the edge of the trench. It was trap.  
Before they could prepare to fight, they were all pinned against the mountain by the purists’ magic. As the purists moved in closer a barrage of ice shards came in from above, knocking them away. It was Garth and Tula, along with the other students from the Conservatory. The attack managed to free the others and thanks to the new reinforcements they had the upper hand.   
Garth and the other students started immediately taking out some of the purists. Garth moved in to claim victory.  
“It’s over now, you’re out numbered and overpowered.”  
The water suddenly began to shift in color, Katy looked around to see what was going on. She noticed all but her, Garth, Tula, Connor, and Meghan couldn’t move. Whatever this stuff was it was made to harm those who were not “Pure blood”. She saw one of the purists heading towards one of the now motionless students. Katy tried to stop them but was stopped by a forceful grab by one of the other hooded figures.  
“Not so fast, your father would like a word with you.”  
Katy recognized the voice; she heard it before. It was Ronal, the guy she had fought during her first visit. Katy tried to fight her captor but was still weakened from before.  
Just as the other purist was about to attack, they were surrounded by black fog.  
“What new sorcery is this?”  
Katy caught sight of Topo quickly swooping in and saving the would-be victim while Connor kept the purists busy using his inferred vision to see through the fog.  
“Forget the fish-heads for now, we have what we needed.”  
The purists made their escape taking Katy with them.

*****  
Ocean Master was at S’atiroman cave. He was fully confident about his plan. He was already using his trident to drain the queen’s life force and the purists would happily take care of Aqualad and his friends. He looked to the queen who was chained to a table.  
“Ocean Master, I have brought you the girl as per your orders.”  
He glanced at the voice and saw one of his followers. He was holding a young girl in his arms. The same girl that was created from his DNA, yet she sided with Aqualad and the rest of the impure.  
“Place her in the chains, I’ll deal with her myself.”  
Katy was placed in chains next to Queen Mera. Ocean Master dismissed her servant as he moved closer to his captives. Katy tried to pull at her restraints, but she couldn’t free herself.  
“Don’t worry your time will come soon enough I just want you to see what being on the wrong side can cost you.”  
Queen Mera spoke up,  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“It’s simple, not only do I want to rid Poseidonis of all the impure, but to make sure everyone in Atlantis knows their place.”  
“If you continue down this path you will start a civil war.”  
“My dear queen, that is exactly what I intend to do.”


	15. the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the big show down

Ch 15  
The tension hadn’t faded, they may have all gotten away safely, but they had still managed to grab Katy. Kaldur knew they had to figure away to get her back. He looked to Garth; he was thankful one of his closest friends came to help. A sound caught his attention, he immediately jumped to his feet,  
“Show yourself!”  
A man with blonde hair stepped forward, his hands raised above his head,

“What do you want Ronal?”  
“To help, I know wear Ocean Master has taken your friend as well as Queen Mera.”  
Kaldur didn’t faulter, his steer remained cold,

“Why should we trust you?”  
“I herd him tell the queen that he wants to plunge Atlantis into a civil war, I can’t allow him to do that.”  
Kaldur wasn’t sure how truthful he was being, but he didn’t have much of a choice.  
“Where is Ocean Master?”  
“S’atiroman Cave.”  
Kaldur gave a nod. He went over to tell the others keeping an awfully close eye on Ronal.  
******  
Katy struggled against her bindings that held her to the table. There had to be a way to get out. Ocean Master looked over at her,

“Fight all you want, you won’t break them.”  
HE moved closer to her when a wave of hard water struck him from behind. He turned to see Ronal on the other side, his gaze narrowed,  
“Ronal, how dare you betray me!”  
“I will not betray my king and country because of you!”  
“You have just made a grave mistake.”  
Ocean Master aimed his trident towards the blonde Atlantian. He began to conjure up his own hard water attack when the trident started to be lifted from his grasp,

“What sorcery is this?!”  
Katy looked over and saw Miss Martian trying to remove the trident from Ocean Master’s hand. Unfortunately, Ocean Master also spotted her. He tightened his grip around the trident, letting out an attack that boiled the water around her. Aqualad and the others quickly entered the scene. Superboy headed over to release Queen Mera and Katy but Ocean master stopped him almost immediately by destroying his rebreather. The rest are soon pinned down by a hard water creation, an Octopus. Garth managed to keep out of range as the water around him began to swirl and strong forms of magic encircled his hands,

“I summon the power of the tempest!”

A large mass of ice and water came hurling towards Ocean Master, it knocked him back causing the trident to fall from his hold. The trident was hurled towards Katy who quickly grabbed it.   
“Enough Father!”  
Ocean Master snapped his gaze towards the girl now holding his trident.  
“Ocean Master, I challenge you to a one-on-one match! Just you and me winner takes all!”   
“You really think you can win against me child?”  
“prove you are not a coward then!”  
“Very well, we will fight in the arena in the morning, and as you said winner takes all.”  
*******

They made their way back to the conservatory of Sorcery. Some of the students were not happy to see Ronal. King Orin had returned from his mission with the justice league and had asked to see Aqualad and his friends.  
As they came closer to the throne room, they were greeted by Prince Orm, Queen Mera, and King Orin. The king was a tall, muscular man with short blond hair, a matching beard and blue eyes. Katy found herself way more nervous than before. She had herd things about the king from Kaldur but seeing him in person was a completely different story. Her grip tightened around Neptune’s trident, it felt weird holding onto her father’s weapon, but only someone of royal blood could touch the trident without getting hurt. Kaldur introduced his king to Katy, who gave a deep bow.  
“It’s an honor to meet you Anax Orin.”  
“The pleasure is mine; I have herd about you from Kaldur’am.”

She gave a soft smile, holding out the trident towards him,  
“I present to you Neptune’s trident, we recovered it from Ocean Master.”  
The king took the trident, giving Katy a soft smile as turned to Kaldur and the others,

“You all did admiral work today, not only did you save Mera, but you managed to bring back Neptune’s trident as well.”  
He turned his gaze to back to Katy,

“I have also herd word of your challenge Ocean Master.”  
“Yes, my king.”  
“Just know we will be there watching over the entire match.”  
Katy was both relieved and twice as nervous hearing the king’s words. 

Prince Orm stepped forward,

“With your permission brother, I will see to it that the trident is put under high security.”  
The king agreed passing the trident to Orm.  
“I will also find out who was responsible for the false tip from earlier.”  
The team left as they made their way back to the Conservatory,


End file.
